Double Drive Episode 48
The forty-eighth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Double Drive. Tatsumi wants to stop the Evil God-King, and goes to retrieve the purple 12 God-Kings. Summary As Tatsumi witnesses the horrible things happening to Spirits World, he admits to himself that all of it is his fault. He thinks it might be impossible to make up for what he's done, but he wants to stop the Evil God-King at the very least. Underground, Shunta is the first to climb out of the rubble. He soon finds that Yoku is okay, as is Zark, who protected Mei. Kinoto and Eto remain a concern. However, Kinoto smashes through the rubble. She was able to protect Eto too. Sandrat complains that no one was concerned for him, but he also survived. As for Inui and Kiki, they were also safe. They were separated from Shunta's group because of the cave-in, though. Inui tries to push the rocks away and get through to the others, but nearly causes even more damage that way. Kiki suggests that she and Inui go on ahead. Shunta tells them they'll catch up later. Of course, since there isn't any noticeable way out, the heroes send Mofumofu and Shaushau through a small opening to search. Tatsumi discovers the stone figures of the last four 12 God-Kings. He calls to Ourovorius and Tiamadou, hoping they'll return to him. But they don't respond. Then, Shishi appears on the scene. She says that it's Tatsumi's fault the 12 God-Kings are in that state, and the world's destruction is also his fault. Tatsumi yells at her to shut up, and is still angry at her for deceiving him. Shishi, however, insists that she actually helped him in achieving his dream. Wanting to mess with him further, she suggests that they play a game. This will serve as a chance for Tatsumi to get his 12 God-Kings back. Shishi awakens the purple and yellow 12 God-Kings. She explains that Tatsumi will face them. Shishi doesn't get any other cards besides them, but they can refresh on her end step. She has four lives. As for Tatsumi, he can use unlimited core, and can use any cards without paying the cost. Because of this, as Shishi points out, Spellbind will be a useless effect. Tatsumi accepts the terms, and declares that he'll give his life to ensure he wins. Despite Tatsumi's favorable conditions, he's unable to take any of Shishi's lives in one turn. On Shishi's turn, she's already assembled enough symbols to take all of Tatsumi's lives. Shishi repetitively mocks him, but this isn't enough to stop Tatsumi. He states that Spirits World is in such a bad condition because of his sin. But because of that, he can't lose or run away. Otherwise, he couldn't forgive himself. He successfully endures the turn. When Mofumofu and Shaushau return, they found a potential route out. Shutna is glad to hear this. He jumps head first into a small hole, but quickly gets stuck inside. Kinoto is forced to pry him out. Although it's Tatsumi's turn again, he isn't able to draw anything useful. Just as he's about to end the turn, Kiki arrives on the battlefield, using magic to restore one of his lives. Inui is with her. Tatsumi tells them to stay back, believing the battle is all his responsibility. But Kiki says it's her's as well. And Inui declares he'll follow Tatsumi loyally even to the depths of hell. Shishi decides that this development makes the battle more interesting. She allows Kiki and Inui to help, but says that the battle still ends when Tatsumi runs out of lives. Inui brings out Calamity-Boar, to deal some damage to Shishi's spirits. It's defeated, but does take out Mouchuu and Hanumerlin. On Shishi's next turn, she does bring Hanumerlin back. But Kiki uses magic to prevent her from taking any of Tatsumi's lives. On Tatsumi's next turn, he pleads to Spirits World to answer his wish. He wants power to protect the world, and doesn't care what happens to himself if he can have at least that. Tatsumi draws a spirit that can help him. He's able to win the battle this turn. As a result, the last 4 12-God Kings return to card form and go to him. Kazuya arrives after the battle. He says that it was an interesting show, but now it's time for the real climax. Battle Spirits Lecture Segment The BlackNinthDragon Obsidian-Dragon is featured. Matches Tatsumi vs. Shishi In Tatsumi's specialized battle with Shishi, the latter has four Soul Cores as her lives, will only rely on the four God-Kings on her field, The RatTwelveGodKing Mouchuu, The MonkeyTwelveGodKing Hanumerlin, The DragonTwelveGodKing Ourovorius and The SnakeTwelveGodKing Tiamadou, and will not use a deck or a hand of other cards. At the every end of Tatsumi's turn, they will be refreshed. As for Tatsumi, he is allowed to use unlimited core and use cards without paying the cost, thus making Ourovorius' Spellbind effect null and void for the battle. Later, Kiki and Inui would join the battle to support Tatsumi in battle. However, if Tatsumi loses all of his lives, the battle would end. Turn 1 (Tatsumi) -Tatsumi summons Darkness Wyvern at LV2 (4000 BP) and draws one card from his deck with its effect When Summoned. Next, he summons Amethysnake at LV2 (2000 BP) and draws another card with its When Summoned effect. Then, he summons Dragon Demon-God and braves it with Darkness Wyvern on its right (8000 BP). Afterwards, he summons two Crystaneedle's at LV3 (6000 BP). -Tatsumi attacks with one of his Crystaneedle's. Shishi blocks with Tiamadou, which destroys Crystaneedle. -Next, he attacks with the braved Darkness Wyvern. With Dragon Demon-God's effect When Braved on Right, the exhausted Tiamadou is destroyed and one core is added to Darkness Wyvern. However, with Mouchuu's effect During Seal, the God-King Tiamadou, which was destroyed by an opposing effect, remains on the field in the same state, exhausted. Shishi blocks the attacking Darkness Wyvern with Hanumerlin, with the former obliterated. -Tatsumi attacks with Amethysnake, which is blocked by Ourovorius and defeated. -Then, he attacks with the second Crystaneedle. Shishi blocks with Mouchuu, but it is destroyed by the attacking Crystaneedle. Turn 2 (Shishi) -Shishi attacks with Tiamadou. With its effect During Seal, she activates Tiamadou's God-Army, summoning Mouchuu from the Trash back into the field without paying the cost. Tatsumi uses Necro Reverse to summon Crystaneedle back into the field at LV3 at no cost. However, Tiamadou's Divine Strike is activated, meaning Tatsumi cannot block without sending one of his lives to the Void. Tatsumi destroys one of his own lives, with four lives remaining, and blocks with Crystaneedle which is destroyed. -Shishi attacks with Hanumerlin. Tatsumi takes a life. Three lives remain. -Shishi attacks with Mouchuu. Tatsumi takes another life, with two remaining. -Next, Shishi attacks with Ourovorius. Tatsumi takes another life. Only one Life remains. -At the end of her turn, Mouchuu, Hanumerlin, Ourovorius and Tiamadou are refreshed. Turn 3 (Tatsumi, Kiki & Inui) -Kiki and General Inui join the battle at Tatsumi's side. -Kiki uses Life Revolution and restores Tatsumi's Life back to two. -Inui summons The BoarTwelveGodKing Calamity-Boar at LV2 (BP 18000). -Inui attacks with Calamity-Boar and uses Seal, sending his Soul Core to his Life. With its During Seal effect, Calamity-Boar's Stampede activates, target attacking the Spirit with the lowest cost. Mouchuu is the first target and destroyed. Then, Hanumerlin is target-attacked and destroyed as well. Next, Ourovorius is targeted, but Calamity-Boar is destroyed by comparing BP. Turn 4 (Shishi) -Shishi attacks with Tiamadou. With its God-Army effect, she summons back Hanumerlin back into the field. Kiki activates Racing Pentan's Accel effect and Tiamadou's symbols become zero, meaning it cannot reduce his last two lives. Kiki activates The CleverMachineMusha E-Naomasa's Accel effect, forcibly ending Shishi's Attack Step once the battle ends. After the battle, the Racing Pentan and E-Naomasa cards are placed face-up on the Removed From Game zone. -At the end of Shishi's turn, Hanumerlin, Ourovorius and Tiamadou are refreshed. Turn 5 (Tatsumi, Kiki & Inui) -Tatsumi summons The BlackNinthDragon Obsidian-Dragon at LV3 (10000 BP) and braves it with Dragon Demon-God on its left (14000 BP). -Tatsumi attacks with Obsidian-Dragon. With Dragon Demon-God's effect When Braved on Left, Tiamadou is exhausted. Then, Obsidian-Dragon's effect When Braved destroys the exhausted Tiamadou and adds its symbols into itself, gaining a total of four purple symbols. Kiki uses Burst Snap, preventing Hanumerlin from blocking and nullifying all of its effects. Next, Kiki uses Illusion Mirror and renders Ourovorius unable to block. Since Shishi cannot block, she is forced to take all of her four Lives. Winner: Tatsumi (with Kiki and Inui's assist) Cards Used Purple BS36-X02 - The DragonTwelveGodKing Ourovorius BS39-X02 - The SnakeTwelveGodKing Tiamadou SD34-005 - Darkness Wyvern BS23-011 - Amethysnake SD34-X01 - Dragon Demon-God SD34-001 - Crystaneedle SD34-012 - Necro Reverse BS39-014 - The BlackNinthDragon Obsidian-Dragon White BS37-040 - The CleverMachineMusha E-Naomasa Yellow BS37-X05 - The MonkeyTwelveGodKing Hanumerlin BS38-X05 - The RatTwelveGodKing Mouchuu BS22-082 - Life Revolution BS37-049 - Racing Pentan SD23-014 - Burst Snap BS26-080 - Illusion Mirror Blue BS36-X06 - The BoarTwelveGodKing Calamity-Boar Cast *Shunta Mogami- Makoto Koichi *Yoku Albatrosa- Mutsumi Tamura *Eto Etoshinmori the 8th- Sawako Hata *Tatsumi- Jun Fukuyama *Mei Merryhadda- Kotori Koiwai *Kazuya Taiga- Yuki Kodaira *Shishi- Kei Shindou *General Inui- Tomokazu Sugita *Kiki Beresia- Ayane Sakura *Sandrat- Junichi Suwabe *Kinoto- Nichika Omori *Zark- Taishi Murata *Mofumofu- Misaki Watada *Shaushau- Kei Shindou *Toshio Mogami- Tomokazu Sugita *Kento Mogami- Misaki Watada Main Staff *Script- Sumio Uetake *Storyboard/Episode Director- Shuuji Miyazaki *Animation Director- Tetsuya Ishikawa Category:Episodes: Double Drive